James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories
James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories is a US VHS featuring seven first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2001 and on DVD in 2005. The DVD was rereleased by Lionsgate in 2009 and Universal Studios Home Entertainment in 2014. Description Original VHS PEEP PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor to join in more of their adventures. With a peep of his whistle and puff of steam, Thomas chugs merrily along, pulling the passengers safely behind him in Annie and Clarabel, the passenger cars. When Thomas and his steam engine friends get together, who knows what adventures they will encounter on their way. Whatever happens, you can be assured they will learn a few lessons to get them back on the right track. Get you ticket and climb aboard with our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, as he takes you for a ride of a lifetime! 1995 VHS PEEP PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor. B-A-N-G!! James gets too rough with the coaches and learns a lesson he will never forget. See what happens when Thomas gets his chance to go fishing and finds it's not what he imagined. Get ready for a little friendly competition when Thomas and Bertie stage a race across the Island. Steam ahead and find wonders and surprises on your magical journey! DVD Get Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in on all the excitement with Thomas and the rest of your Sodor Friends. Cheer on Thomas as he and Bertie race across the Island to prove who's the fastest. Cast your line in on the fun as Thomas decides fishing is not exactly what he expected, and learn with James the danger of getting a little too rough with the coaches. Full steam ahead for wonders and surpries on this magical journey. Episodes # James Learns a Lesson # Foolish Freight Cars # A Proud Day for James # Thomas and the Conductor # Thomas Goes Fishing # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Song * Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) Trivia * When it was available for streaming on Hulu, the UK narration was used. * This was the last US DVD to feature the original theme tune in the menus. * The 2014 DVD does not have any bonus features. Goofs * James Learns a Lesson and Foolish Freight Cars are echoed on this release. * The line '"Hurry, hurry, hurry," puffed James.' is missing in A Proud Day for James. * On the Strand Home Video version, just before Thomas goes Fishing, the yellow transitioning from Thomas' nameboard to the episode is seen. * The 1990 front cover features a screenshot from Edward Helps Out, but that episode is not on this tape. * The 1990 and 1991 back covers both feature a deleted scene from Henry's Special Coal, but that episode is not on this tape. * The 1991 back cover leaves out the apostrophe in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. * The 1991, 1993, 1994, and 1995 covers all show a deleted screenshot from Old Iron, but that episode is not included in the VHS. * The 1993 release still has the Strand VCI logo on the spine despite being a Strand Home Video release. * The 1993 back cover does not list the other volumes. * On the 2009 DVD cover, there is a copy of Thomas' funnel behind his cab. Gallery File:JamesLearnsaLesson1990VHScover.jpg|1990 front cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1990cover.png|1991 front cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1990backcover.jpg|1991 back cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonVHS2.jpg|1993 VHS cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1994cover.JPG|1994 cover File:JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHS.jpg|1995 cover File:JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHSbackcover.jpg|1995 back cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonColoringVideoPack.png|Video and Coloring Pack File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherThomasAdventures2003VHS.jpg|2001 VHS File:JamesLearnsaLessonandotherThomasAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Alfie File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories.PNG File:JamesLearnsaLessonandotherThomasAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwayThomasandDuncan.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Thomas and Duncan File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVD2001backcover.jpg|2009 DVD back cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu1.jpg File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg|Sing along menu File:JamesLearnsaLesson1990TitleCard.png|1990 VHS/DVD Title Card File:JamesLearnsaLessonVHStitlecard.jpg|1993 VHS title card File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesHulutitlecard.jpg|Hulu release title card File:JamesLearnsALessonVHS.JPG|1993 tape Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases